


Do They Collide?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a dick. I’m trying to be sappy and romantic and you’re ruining it completely. I’m trying to ask you if maybe you think we’re like the shooting stars that possibly never collide—we could have been in any other place at any other time on the whole planet, our own mini universe, and yet... we’ve managed to find each other, when there were so many other variables.” Liam pouts again, glaring playfully up at Zayn and flicking his nose. “Do you think they collide?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Collide?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and i didn't like it, so i rewrote it.
> 
> based loosely off the song "passenger seat" by death cab for cutie.

Zayn grins over at Liam from the driver’s seat as the younger boy rolls down nearly every window in their car, even though the frigid night air is freezing them both down to the bone through their thick jumpers. Vacation in the English countryside will never be anything short of absolutely fantastic.

“Liam, what on earth are you doing? It’s the middle of November and it’s nearly one in the morning, I’m fucking freezing over here, babe. I think I can feel my boys shriveling up.”

Liam just laughs, grinning broadly as he undoes his seat belt and leans over to plant a kiss on Zayn’s rosy red cheek. “Come on, I’m living a little babe! We’re on vacation and we just went out on a very lovely, very romantic dinner,” he pauses to look down at his left hand with a goofy grin, fingering the simple golden band. Looking back up at the tanned beauty sitting in the driver’s seat, Liam kisses his cheek one more time before pulling his seat belt on.

“I promise that when we get back to the cottage we can cuddle by the fire and drink hot cocoa—we can be as cute and cliché as you wanna. But right now let’s just enjoy the fresh smell of an English forest. London is great and all but it smells like pollution and tourists.”

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly and takes his foot off the gas just so they can enjoy this drive a bit longer. “Alright, alright. You win. You always win.” He chuckles, reaching up to open the sunroof and looking up at the clear night sky before his eyes are back on the long stretch of empty road ahead of him. “You missed a window.”

“Best one, too.” Liam smiles, leaning the seat back a bit so he can stare up at the trillion tiny dots in the sky that aren’t visible from the city. The ride is silent for a few miles as they slowly make their way back to where they’re staying, but then Liam is jumping up in his seat and smiling widely when he sees a sign on the side of the road. “Zayn! Zaynie, Zayn, Zayn, there’s a vista point! Come on, let’s go pull over, please? We can never see the night sky this clearly from our downtown flat! Let’s pull over and enjoy it for a few minutes.” It isn’t difficult to get the older boy to agree, because Liam’s got him wrapped around his finger. Pulling over into the grassy parking lot, Zayn’s barely stopped the car before Liam is scrambling out and grabbing a blanket from the trunk, spreading it out at the highest spot he can find and twisting around to grin at Zayn.

“You had this all planned out, didn’t you, you little shit?”

“Maybe.”

Liam spreads the blanket out before sitting down and looking up at Zayn expectantly, tugging on his wrist when he doesn’t sit. But then there are finally arms wrapping around his middle and tugging him back, making him lay down on the bumpy ground. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Neither of them speak as they stare up at the stunning night sky, Liam curled into Zayn’s side with his head on the lad’s chest and Zayn with an arm wrapped around Liam and holding him close. Beaming, the younger boy points at a shooting star as it flashes across the dark sky, finger trailing after it. “Make a wish,” he whispers, tilting his head up to kiss Zayn sweetly on the lips.

“All my dreams have already come true. Every last one. What did you wish for?”

“Isn’t it bad luck to say your wish out loud? Doesn’t, like, the opposite of it happen if you do?” Liam pouts, laughing and tucking his head under Zayn’s chin with a content sigh.

“Oh, that’s just a silly myth! Come on, I’m your fiancé. You can tell me.”

“Ugh, fiiine. I wished to grow old with you. I wished to live with you and start a family and have the best relationship in all of Enlgand,” he admits, cheeks turning an even brighter pink than the color the icy wind has turned them.

Zayn just beams and holds Liam tighter, kissing the top of his head and running fingers down his bicep. “I don’t think that will be a difficult wish to fulfill, darling. I’m never leaving you.”

They fall into another comfortable silence, cuddling on the thick blanket, curled up against each other with their legs tangled and trying not to fall asleep out in the open like this. “Hey, Zayn?” Liam whispers when they see another shooting star flash by, yawning and tilting his head up to look at his fiancé. “Do you think they ever collide?”

“What?” Zayn laughs, raising an eyebrow and brushing the unquiffed hair from Liam’s eyes so that he can see them. “You haven’t snuck into my stash of weed again, have you?”

“No, no! You idiot. I just mean... Do you think shooting stars eve collide with each other? Maybe somewhere really far off in the depths of the universe that not even Hubble can see? And then there’s this big, lovely sonic boom but no one to appreciate it?”

Zayn snorts, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he holds Liam just a little bit tighter. “Now I’m almost certain that you’ve smoked one of my joints.”

“You’re a dick. I’m trying to be sappy and romantic and you’re ruining it completely. I’m trying to ask you if maybe you think we’re like the shooting stars that possibly never collide—we could have been in any other place at any other time on the whole planet, our own mini universe, and yet... we’ve managed to find each other, when there were so many other variables.” Liam pouts again, glaring playfully up at Zayn and flicking his nose. “Do you think they collide?”

Zayn doesn’t even bother with responding, just leans down and seals their lips together to shut up his fiancé’s adorable ramblings. Standing up, he tries—and fails—to pick Liam up all romantic-like. “You’re an idiot,” Liam laughs, sitting up and rubbing his poor arse. “I’m bigger than you, there’s no way you’d lift me. Go on, go get in the car and I’ll grab the blanket.” He laughs again, rolling up the blanket and tossing it in the back seat of the car before he crawls into the passenger seat again.

“You know, sometimes I feel like this is an incredibly verbally abusive relationship. You’re so cruel to me.”

Liam giggles, toeing his shoes off and propping his feet up on the dashboard with a yawn, reaching over to grab Zayn’s hand and squeezing gently. “Maybe it is, but I love you to Mars and back. I’m everything you’ve ever wanted and more.” Laughing softly, he watches as they pull away from the vista point and back on to the lonely road, staring up through the sunroof at the sky as he tries not to fall asleep. He does want those cuddles after all.

/ / /

Liam never sees it coming. Zayn sees it a second too late.

It’s nearly two in the morning as he’s driving back, and it’s easy to assume they’re the only ones on the road and that he doesn’t need to worry about seeing other people. Zayn still obeys they oddly placed stop signs, though, because he isn’t stupid, he doesn’t want to get a ticket or cut someone off, if he happens to see another car (that’s not likely, he thinks).

He sees the bright headlights in the corner of his eye, but there’s no chance for him to react before the sickening crunch of bone and metal reaches his ears, along with Liam’s strangled shout that’s suddenly cut off.

All he remembers is the death grip on his hand before he’s blacking out from the pain.

/ / /

Zayn watches with a makeshift cast on his arm and tears pouring down his face as the paramedics use the fucking jaws of life to pry open Liam’s door—he’d thought they were a myth—and then the metal is off the mangled car, the door is open and they’re...they’re hauling his boyfriend’s bloody body out.

“Liam!” Zayn is sobbing, but two burly paramedics are holding him back and telling him that he has to take his own ambulance, that he has injuries that need to be fixed and that Liam has to go directly into surgery when they get to the hospital. He doesn’t even care about his injuries, he cares about Liam.

/ / /

Liam has a collapsed lung, and he’d been in surgery for nearly thirteen hours, because the internal bleeding had been so bad. Now, he looks so calm and peaceful, he looks perfect laying their on the hospital bed, if it weren’t for the scars, casts, and the tube down his throat breathing for him. He’s been in a coma for twenty nine days.

Zayn’s been at his side every hour of the day through it all.

“You were right, Leemo,” Zayn whispers in a choked out sob as he holds Liam’s hand, fingers skimming over the cool metal of his golden ring. “Saying a wish out loud is bad luck. I’m so sorry.” He sits there, praying his fiancé will wake up from his coma before they take him off life support in two days.


End file.
